Entre dos amores
by kataangforever12
Summary: Elegir entre la oportunidad de tu vida, el éxito que siempre anhelaste, y entre el amor de tu vida? Cual escogerías? Fácil de decir...difícil de hacer.. -911, cual es su emergencia? -por favor necesito ayuda! señorita donde se encuentra? -no lo se! Alguien me subió a una camioneta, ayudemee! Estoy en un cuarto! Esta oscuro!No quiero morir! -señorita?...señorita conteste...
1. Chapter 1

Entre dos amores...

Avatar no me Pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo historias.

Aquí empieza todo...

Esta historia es ficticia y no representa a nadie en particular.

Solo imaginate que te enamoraras de una persona que no te correspondería, o al menos eso es lo que tu quieres creer.

Elegir entre la oportunidad de tu vida, el éxito que siempre anhelaste, y entre el amor de tu vida? Cual escogerías?  
Fácil de decir...difícil de hacer...

Nueva York, Estados unidos  
12:30 pm

Varias personas ponían bastante atención a una grabación de una llamada que habían recibido hace algunos minutos.  
Y si se preguntaban quienes eran, eran policías especializados en la unidad de víctimas y secuestros especiales.

Grabación:  
-911, cual es su emergencia?

-por favor necesito ayuda!

-señorita donde se encuentra?

-no lo se! Alguien me subió a una camioneta, ayudemee! Estoy en un cuarto! Esta oscuro! Por favor auxilio! No quiero morir!

-calmese, rastrearemos su llamada, no cuelgue.

-no puedo mas! Ya viene! Ya viene y me va a matar! Auxili-

-señorita?...señorita conteste...

Fin de la grabación.

-que dices aang?-le preguntaba un joven de 26 años; de piel blanca, cabello negro, alto, ojos miel y con una quemadura en si ojo izquierdo.

-no lo se Zuko, no nos da mucha pista.-Le contesto un joven de 24 años; alto, piel blanca, cabello café, ojos grises. Llevaba puesto unos guantes con unas flechas azules.

-crees que la chica aun este viva?.-le pregunto zuko.

-nuevamente no se, Zuko, como odio poder estar aquí y no ser de mucha ayuda, tal vez la mujer este viva y este esperando nuestra ayuda.-le dijo aang ya un poco frustrado, lo que mas odiaba el, era ser policía y no poder ayudar a las personas.

-espera.- dijo aang, al parecer había percatado algo en aquella grabación.-ya oíste?-le pregunto.

-no, oír que?-dijo zuko,se acerco mas a la bocina de la grabadora.

-se oyen campanas en la grabación, esta cercas de una iglesia!-dijo aang, al fin habían encontrado una pista.

-tienes razón, que buen oído tienes, oye Suki cual es la iglesias mas cercana?-le pregunto zuko.

-hay una a 5 cuadras al este, San Tomás.-contesto una chica de 22 años, piel blanca, cabello corto pelirrojo y ojos cafés claros.

-vamos para allá, Suki envía una ambulancia, vamos zuko-le dijo a su compañero.

-por donde empezamos amigo?-dijo Zuko. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una playera de cuello y un zaco.

-yo empezare por ese callejón, se ve muy tentador, tu ve y pregunta a los vecinos si vieron algo.-dijo aang.

-oye aang.-lo detuvo zuko, antes de que se fuera.-como vas con Onji.-dijo zuko con una sonrisa picarona.

-Zuko! Este no es le momento! Estamos trabajando!.-dijo aang enojado a su amigo.  
"como es que puede pensar en eso ahora" .

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no te enojes pies ligeros.-dijo zuko, caminado hacia algunas casas.

Aang iba caminando hacia el callejón, cuando de pronto vio una silueta corriendo, estaba saliendo del mismo callejón.  
Pudo distinguir que era una mujer, estaba corriendo apresuradamente.

-atudenmee!-grito desesperadamente la chica.

Al oír eso, aang corrió hacia ella, no por nada le decían "pies ligeros" .

-alguien atudenmee! Por favor auxilio!-seguía gritando la chica, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que aang, corría hacia ella.

-tranquila.-fue lo que dijo aang, al tomarla de los brazos, pero la joven se asusto aun mas.

-aaaahhhh! Noo! Sueltame! Dejame! Auxilio!-ahora si, la chica estaba aterrada. Había entrado en pánico.  
Trataba bruscamente de safarce del agarre de aquel desconocido.

-tranquila, calmate, soy policía.-dijo Aang, mostrando le su placa.  
Había empezado a llover.  
Al decir eso, la chica se calmo notablemente.

-oh por favor ayudame!.-dijo la chica ya mas calmada, pero estaba llorando.  
Ahora que la veía mas aang, se daba cuenta de sus características; al parecer era joven, piel morena, unos ojos azul como el mar y su cabello castaño estaba trenzado completamente aunque estaba muy despeinada, eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era aquella joven.  
llevaba puesto un pescador de mezclilla pero sucio. Una blusa de manga corta color azul marino al igual sucia y rota. Llevaba unas sandalias.  
Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto.

-claro que te ayudare.-dijo aang.

La chica lo abrazo, Se aferro como si de eso dependiera su vida, aunque de cierta forma así era, le clavaba sus uñas a los brazos de aquel que era sus Salvador.  
Y empezó a llorar.

Aang solo la abrazo, cuando sintió el contacto, fue como si una energía recorriera su cuerpo a mil por hora. Tuvo que desechar esos pensamiento cuando escucho su llanto. La joven temblaba...y mucho.  
Aang solo sentía que tenia que proteger a, aquella persona, con su vida, costara lo que costara. Siempre había tenido casos, en los cuales muchos se trataban de mujeres. Con ella sentía algo diferente, con ese abrazo sentía una conexión inimaginable.

Se separo un poco, solo para inspeccionarla si tenia alguna herida, y así lo fue.

La chica tenia una herida cerca de su ceja derecha, aunque no era grande, tampoco era chica.  
Tenia rasguños en sus brazos. Tenia una cortada en su cuello, era chica.  
Otra en su pierna izquierda, esa tendría que requerir puntadas, se veía dolorosa.  
Y una mas en la palma se su mano derecha, esa si era grande y profunda.  
Aparte la joven estaba empapada.

-toma, cubretetera con esto.-le dijo aang amablemente, teniendo le su saco.  
La morena lo tomo, con las manos temblorosas pero lo agarro y se cubrió.  
Al sentir que estaba protegida por ese desconocido, no soporto mas , sus piernas ya no soportaban su peso, sintió que sus ojos le pesaban y todo para ella se volvió negro...se había desmayado.

Aang se asunto un poco, a lo mejor la chica, tenia algo, Tal vez ya estaba muerta.  
Suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que aun latía su corazón, aunque lento pero ya era algo.

La cargo en sus brazos.  
La apego a su pecho. De alguna manera, sentía que debía proteger con su vida a aquella joven que yacía en sus brazos.

Aang vio que estaba llegando la ambulancia, hizo una señal para que se parara.

-aang quien es ella?-pregunto zuko al ver a la chica desmayada.

-zuko, es la chica de la grabación.-dijo aang poniendo la joven en la camilla adentro de la ambulancia.  
La recostó con sumo cuidado, con delicadeza , como si fuera una pieza de cristal sumamente fina.

Cuando estuvo a punto de sortear le la mano para que se la llevaran, la chica abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

-no te vallas!...por favor no me dejes.-le suplico la chica a aang.  
Estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas,la chica aun seguía asustada.

Aang solo miro a zuko y este le dijo que si con la cabeza.

-no te preocupes me quedare contigo.-dijo aang, con una voz increíblemente tierna.  
Habían cerrado la puerta de la ambulancia y habían comenzado a andar hacia el hospital.

los paramédicos le administraban suero, estaba deshidratada. Otro curaba la herida de la pierna, al parecer era la mas grave.  
Aang iba a su lado, sin sortearle la mano.

-mi nombre es Aang, como te llamas?-le pregunto, antes de la joven de desmayara nuevamente.

-katara, por favor no me dejes Aang, no sueltes mi mano.-nuevamente le suplico la joven llamada katara a su ahora, Salvador y rescatista aang.

-no pensaba sortearle.-le dijo aang con una sonrisa.  
Al mirar esos ojos azules, se dio cuenta que la chica era hermosa, no solo físico si no por dentro.  
Quedo atónito al perderse en ese mar, se le quedo viendo. No sabia que tenían pero simplemente lo hipnotizaron.

-nunca te dejare katara, siempre te protegeré, con mi vida si es necesario.-dijo por ultimo con un suspiro. Aunque el sabia que no era correcto.

Katara solo sonrió un poco, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Que tal?

Yo se que tengo otras dos historias que no he terminado pero las terminare eso ténganlo por seguro..

DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Entre dos amores...

Avatar no me pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo.

Esta historia es ficticia y no representa a nadie en particular.

Nuevo York

7:00 am.  
Hospital Hearth  
Habitación 305

Ahí se encontraba una joven, castaña, morena, Ojos azules  
si, hermosa.  
Estaba descansando.  
Hacia algunas horas había recibido el susto de su vida...o al menos eso era lo que creía...

A su lado se encontraba mirandola, un joven caucásico de ojos grises.  
Si, el era su Salvador.  
La veía como si fuera una obra de arte, no de forma deseable, si no, la admiraba.

Katara, la chica morena, lentamente habría sus ojos, le dolía su cabeza y su pierna.  
La joven poco a poco se incorporaba en la cama, aun sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba.

-que bueno que despertaste.-le dijo el chico que la contemplaba.

-Aang, no te fuiste.-le dijo katara el con una sonrisa.

-dije que no te dejaría.-dijo aang.

-bien ahora que ya despertó, es hora de averiguar que paso.-dijo una chica que apenas estaba entrando, morena con cabellera blanca y ojos azul claro.

-yue, que bueno que llegaste.-dijo aang parando se de el pequeño sofá en donde estaba sentado.

-katara, ella es yue, la psicóloga de nuestra unidad.- presento el ojigris.

-bien, es hora de empezar.-dijo otro chico, que acababa de llegar.

-ahora que zuko llego, katara te vamos a hacer unas preguntas.-dijo yue, sentandose en el sofá.

-espera, aang, Roku te habla.-le dijo Zuko.

-de acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo.-pero antes de que pudiera irse, katara lo sujeto de la mano.

-no te bayas! No me dejes.-le suplico la castaña.

Aang se quedo observandola.  
Zuko solo los miraba con su única ceja levantada.  
Yue solo anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta., después de terminar de anotar hablo.

-de acuerdo aang, quedate, Roku puede esperar.-dijo yue mirando a katara.  
Aang, solo asintió.

-bien katara, ya estas a salvo, nadie te podrá hacer daño, ahora platicanos de lo que recuerdes, sabes quien te subió a la camioneta?.-le pregunto zuko.

-No...no se quien fue, no le vi el rostro. Estaba caminado hacia mi casa, por la calle 300, estaba a una cuadra de llegar cuando sentí pasos detrás de mi, antes de que pudiera voltear, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se volvió negro, cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto oscuro, traía mi celular y los llame, pero oí que alguien bajaba unas escalera, era el.-dijo la chica con algunas lagrimas brotando, estaba empezando a temblar, lo único que quería era olvidar todo.

-que mas recuerdas.- insistió yue.

Suspiro la chica abrazandose a si misma.-cuando llego a mi, me sujeto por detrás, y me puso un cuchillo en mi cuello.-a ese punto katara ya estaba llorando, se llevo sus manos a su rostro, temblamos mucho.  
Aang, le puso una mano en su hombro, la chica volteo a verlo.

-no estas sola.-fue lo que dijo, con una mirada muy tierna y una sonrisa.

Yue los observaba y anotaba todo lo que sucedía.

-katara se que lo que te voy a preguntar es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte...abuso de ti?.-le pregunto zuko con delicadeza.

Katara solo tembló y lloro mas, oculto su rostro en sus manos.  
Aang se tenzo al oír la pregunta, y retiro su mano del hombro de la chica al ver su reacción, agacho la cabeza, pero sostuvo la mano de katara para darle apoyo, ya presentía un si como respuesta...

-No...Pero estuvo a punto de.-dijo al fin entre sollozos.

-por favor katara, dinos todo lo que paso, oíste su voz? Acaso te dijo algo?.- insistía e insistía zuko.

-cuando puso el cuchillo en mi cuello, me susurro que me calmara, que el nunca me haria daño,que había vuelto por mi y que esta vez no me dejaría, después de eso me.-se detuvo un poco y agarro valor.-me empujo a un colchón, y se...se abalanzo sobre mi.-dijo katara, que había tomado a aang solo para abrazarlo.

-había un vaso de vidrio a mi lado, lo golpee con el en la cabeza y corrí hacia las escalera, no sabia donde estaba la salida, pero vi una ventana, no lo dude un segundo y la quebré y salte por ella, fue cuando aang me encontró.-termino la chica de relatar aun llorando, pero ya mas calmada, pues aang la abrazaba.

Yue solo los miraba de forma analizadora, agacho la cabeza e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-esta bien katara, hiciste un buen trabajo, tenemos que ir a revisar el callejón donde aang te encontró, Tal vez encontremos una pista, por el momento te dejaremos descansar, ah por cierto tienes algún familiar a quien podemos avisarle de tu estado?, alguien que te haga compañía?.-le pregunto zuko a la joven.

-No, mi madre falleció cuando era niña, mi padre no lo soporto y un año después desperté y ya no estaba. Tal vez mi hermano, pero no se nada de el desde hace 5 años, me mude a nueva York hace cuatro semana así que no conozco a nadie.-dijo katara, con notable tristeza y nostalgia.  
Aquella muchacha estaba completamente sola, desamparada, pero se sentía protegida con aang, solo con el, sentía confianza.

-de acuerdo, zuko, aang, tenemos que dejarla descansar ella nece.-no pudo continuar por que katara la interrumpió.

-No,No,no,no.-dijo la castaña.  
-por favor aang, quedate, no me dejes sola.-le decía.

Yue, solo miro aang, lo desaprobó con la mirada.

-esta bien katara, que aang te haga compañía, pero primero tenemos que discutir algo importante, vamos chicos.-dijo yue, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-no tardes quieres.-dijo katara a aang, sujetando le la mano.

-no te preocupes, solo será un minuto.-Dijo aang, soltando la mano de aquella chica, con la que el sentía una conexión. El roce de su piel con la de el, era algo punzante, sentía una corriente recorrer su cuerpo en segundos, no lo malentiendan, Para el era algo maravilloso.

-rápido aang.-lo apresuro su compañero, zuko quien tenia el ceño fruncido.

Cuando estaban fuera del cuarto Los tres la veían por la ventana.

-esa chica esta enamorada de Aang, o es mi imaginación,-dijo zuko mirando hacia aang, a este solo se enrojecieron sus mejillas.

-imposible zuko, tu no tienes imaginación.- dijo yue bromeando.  
Zuko solo frunció el ceño.

-entonces si esta enamorada de mi compañero?.-Dijo zuko incrédulo.  
Ahora aang era el que se había molestado por el modo en que pregunto, y zuko lo noto.

-no es que no seas guapo amigo, si no solo taña Onji como esta por ti, pero esta chica, tan siquiera que disimule.-lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando.

-guarda silencio zuko, se los diré en forma que me entiendan pues se que sus diminutos cerebros no lo comprenderían, katara sufre de un problema psicológico temporal, A causa de su secuestro, se aferro a la primer esperanza de poder salvarse o alguien que la pudiera salvar, es este caso, es aang como su ángel personal.-les explico yue.

-bueno eso explica su comportamiento, pero que hay que hacer, ya sabes para que ya no vea a aang de esa manera.-hablo zuko, viendo que aang solo agachaba la cabeza, un poco desanimado.

-bastara unas cuantas sesiones.-dijo yue.

En ese momento zuko recibió una llamada, y se retiro.

Aang miraba a ala chica, su mirada no era una mirada cualquiera, la cual yue conocía muy bien.

-aang, te voy a dar un consejo, es obvio que la chica tiene confianza contigo y no querrá hablar con alguien mas que no seas tu, así que no te puedo pedir que te alejes de ella, pero te digo que no te encariñes con ella, lo que tiene es solo un trastorno temporal, en cuanto supere lo sucedido tu serás el lastimado, además sabes que no es correcto, yo se que lo sabes pero te lo voy a decir, esta estrictamente prohibido que los oficiales de policía se "encariñen" con las víctimas, podrías perder tu empleo para siempre y yo se que es tu vida llegar a ser como tu tío, tan siquiera disimula cuando estés con Roku, si no el te quitara del caso.- le decía sinceramente yue.

-a todo esto, tu estas con Onji, vives con ella, o me equivoco?.-dijo por ultimo yue.

Aang no dijo nada, solo suspiro  
Seguía observando a la joven castaña, el no sabia como ni en que momento exacto , pero supo que lo cautivo.

-Creo que tienes razón.-fue lo único que dijo el ojigris sin despegar su mirada de la morena.

* * *

que tal?

quiero avisarles que tardare un poquito mas por actualizar es que mi laptop le entro virus y la formatearon! se borraron todos los capitulos! incluyendo los capitulos de mis otras dos historias! pero no se preocupen re-escribiré todo! no abandonare ninguna de mis historias, eso nunca!

espero que les alla gustado!

dejen comentarios!

gracias por leer!


End file.
